Twilight IM : :
by kelseycullen9
Summary: All the vamps plus MAYBE some others... hilarious, yet random... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! :


**Twilight IM!! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight! Stephanie Meyer has the amazing pleasure of that!

**Screen Names! ******

edward-BellaCullensLover

bella-EdwardsVampWife

emmett-GrizzlyKiller

rose-GorgeousRedRose

Alice-JazzysPixie

Jasper-AlisBlonde

Esme-MommaV

Carlisle- DrFangzz

Nessie-lochNESSme

_BellaCullensLover has signed in_

_EdwardsVampWife has signed in_

BellaCullensLover- Hey bells :)

EdwardsVampWife- hey hon! hav u sen nessie??

BellaCullensLover- nopee..

_AlisBlonde has signed in_

EdwardsVampWife- Hey jazzy!

AlisBlonde- Hey bella!

BellaCullensLover- Hav u seen nessie, jaz??

AlisBlonde- Shes out in the yard with emmett and rose...why?

_DrFangzz has signed in_

DrFangzz- Hey umm guys... did u know emmett is outside with nessie showing her how to tree jump??

EdwardsVampWife- OMEAN!!! IM GUNA _KILL _HIM!!!!!

BellaCullensLover- Umm, love... wut is OMEAN??....just wondering, sweeteart...

EdwardsVampWife- Oh My Edward And Nessie...Alice made it 4 me :) now im off 2 kill emmett...

_EdwardsVampWife has changed their status to: "Going to kill emett and ground nessie!"_

_EdwardsVampWife has signed out_

_GorgeousRedRose has signed in_

GorgeousRedRose- Umm where is emmett??

AlisBlonde-.... umm...

_AlisBlonde has signed out_

GorgeousRedRose- Oh lord, is it THAT bad?!?!?!

BellaCullensLover- hes tree jumping with nessie.... but now they r probly running from bella...

GorgeousRedRose- OMG!!! IM GUNNA KILL HIM!

_GorgeousRedRose has changed their status to: "NO MORE TAYLOR SWIFT CD FOR A MONTH, EMMETT!!!"_

_GoreousRedRose has signed out_

_MommaV has signed in_

_DrFangzz has signed out _

_lochNESSme has signed in_

lochNESSme- DADDDDYYYY!!!!!!!

BellaCullensLover- Wut, ness? Wuts wrong NOW?

lochNESSme- MOM TOOK AWAY MY PAINTS NAD CREDIT CARD AND CAR AND MUSIC AND JAKIE AND EVERYTHING ELSE AND REPLACED IT WITH CHORES!!!! JUSR BECAUSE UNCLE EMMETT TOLD ME TREE JUMPING WAS OK! :( :( :(

BellaCullensLover- Ness, thats not wut happened. I can read ur mind. U told emmett that we said it was ok, so i told ur mom to do that. Too bad... ul hav 2 deal!

MommaV- Renesmee, u shouldnt lie! thats 7 times TODAY!

BellaCullensLover- 7?!?!! I thought it was just 2... to emmett and to me...

MommaV- No, she told Carlisle that she needed money to go see a movie, then she went and spent it on candy. She told Alice that she was taking good care of the new outfit she bought her, but she really lost it. Then she told Rose that Emmett was in their room with Jasper going through her diary, and Rose almost murdered Jaz and Em...She lied to me 3 times, first she said that she really did go see a movie, then she said that Bella lost the new outfit, and that she really did see Emmett and Jaz going through Rose's diary... And lastly, she told Em that she could go tree jumping... Nessie, i am VERY dissapointed in u!

lochNESSme- UGH! I HATE THIS FAMILY! STUPID ESME RATS EVRY1 OUT! UGH! UGH! UGH UGH UGHHH!!! I HSTE U! I HATE U ALLLLL!!!

BellaCullensLover- RENESMEE CARLY CULLEN! U GET OFF THIS CAHT IMMIDIATLY AND GO TO THE LIVING ROOM, U HAVE APOLIGIES TO MAKE! NOWWW!

lochNESSme- but da-

BellaCullensLover- NNNOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

lochNESSme- *sobs*

_lochNESSme has signed out_

BellaCullensLover- Could everyone plz go to the loiving room? family meeting...

_BellaCullensLover has signed out_

_MommaV has signed out_

10 MINUTES LATER IN THE LIVING ROOM.....

Edward-Ok, thank you all for coming... This meeting is on account of Renesmee's recent lying spree.

Bella- Ok i am confused, she didnt lie!...

Alice- OH YES SHE DID! 7 TIMES!!!! IN ONE DAY!!!

Jasper- She almost got me MURDERED.....

Emmett- ME TOO!

Rose- yeah, sorry bout that guys...

Esme- Anyways, lets get on with the meeting. Bella, i'm sure renesmee will expain herself BEFORE she gives out ALL the apoligies.

Nessie- Umm...ok, i guess i deserve this... I told uncle emmett that mom and dad said i could go tree jumping. That was a lie, sorry Uncle Em...

Emmett- pfft.....

Nessie- Umm... i told Aunt Alice that I was taking good care of the new outfit she costs me. That was a lie, i lost it. Ill pay you back tho, aunt alice, all $850. I swear!!

Alice- umm its actually $975 with tax...ill need it by tomorrow.

Ness- ok.... i also told dad that it was uncle emmetts idea to go tree jumping. Im really really really sorry daddy. and em.

Edward- Renesmee, there will be consequences.

Nessie- I know, and i deserve them.

Bella- Yes, you do. You have now lied 8 times today. You lied to me by not telling me about lying. Which means more consequensec.

Nessie- Yes, i understand. Umm... Im sorry to Rose, Em, and Jaz, for the whole diary thing. I shouldnt have said that.

Emmett- wutever....

Jasper- Renesmee, go die!

Rose- ok now THAT was uncalled for... i was going to say it! oh well, nessie, GO DIE!

Nessie- Its ok i deserve that, too.... ive been horrible to everyone.

Rose- Yes, yes you have.

Alice- uh huh

Esme- nesmee, you forgot us.

nessie, oh...umm im really sorry for all of it. ill pay u back, grandpa.

Carlisle- nesmee, i hope you do.

Nessie- Am I done?

Edward- almost...

Bella- now you just need to apoligize for being so gullible ;)!!!

nessie- ok..im sorr-...wait, what does that mean??!!

Alice- Nessie, this was all a joke! of course we forgive you, we just wanted you to learn your lesson!

Edward- but seriously, no paint for a week.

Emmett- LOL! nessie fell for it! ha! ha! love you, nesmee! :) :)

Nessie- OMG! well i did learn my lesson.... im going to get on chat now! :)

5 MINUTES LATER...

_lochNESSme has signed in_

_JazzysPixie has signed in_

_BellaCullensLover has signed in_

_EdwardsVampWife has signed in_

_GorgeousRedRose has signed in_

_AlisBlonde has signed in_

_GrizzlyKiller has signed in_

lochNESSme- OH I AM SSOOO GOING TO GET U ALL BACK!!

GrizzlyKiller- CAN I HELP?!??!

GorgeousRedRose- Em, ur the 1 shes getting back at...

AlisBlonde- actually, its going to be all of us...

BellaCullensLover- Um nessie, im pretty sure that is illigal.

lochNESSme- ugh! get out of my head! wutevzz, ill just call jake and he can help me!

EdwardsVampWife- umm ok but he can read jakes mind too!

lochNESSme- FINE! U WIN!

AlisBlonde- no we dont, i can feel micheif.... wut r u planning??!?!

_lochNESSme has signed out_

_AlisBlonde has signed out_

_BellaCullensLover has signed out_

_EdwardsVampWife has signed out_

_GrizzlyKiller has changed their status to: "I love you, rosiepooo!!!"_

_GorgeousRedRose has changed their status to: "Love u 2, emmykins!!"_

JazzysPixie- emmykins?!?! seriously, rose?!?!....

GorgeousRedRose- LOL!! he knows he likes it! :)

GrizzlyKiller- yes, yes i do ;)

_GorgeousRedRose has signed out_

_GrizzlyKiller has signed out_

JazzysPixie- AAHHH!!!! I HATE BEING PHSYCIC!!!!! EWWWWIEEEE!!! NNOOOO!!! :( :( :( :(

_JazzysPixie has changed their status to: "If i could throw up, i would be flowing non stop right now... dang, whered i put my earplugs?!?!?!!"_

_JazzysPixie has signed out _

**Author's note!!!-- i hope you liked it!! this is my 1st one! :) :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! MORE TO COME IF U DO!!:) :) :)**


End file.
